kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Thors Military Academy
Thors Military Academy (トールズ士官学院) is a prestigious military school situated in Trista, Erebonia. Background Thors Military Academy was founded by Emperor Dreichels Reise Arnor in S.985. The school's aim is to prepare its military students to fulfill Emperor Dreichels' famous mandate "Arise, O youth, and become the foundation of the world". The current principal of Thors is Principal Vandyck, a former general of the Imperial Army. The board of directors consists of one chairman and three directors. The current chairman is Imperial prince Olivert Reise Arnor, the three directors are Rufus Albarea, Carl Regnitz and Irina Reinford. Despite their own individual positions and views, they are all directly involved in the academy's administration. In S.1204, the board of directors launched a new initiative to break the tradition of separating nobles (Class I and II) and commoners (Class III, IV and V, in different groups, through the social experiment referred to as Class VII. Class VII would also be made responsible for the testing of the ARCUS combat orbment, along with the newly developed Orbal Staff. This becomes the focal point in Trails of Cold Steel. Facilities * Auditorium: Used primarily for assemblies and other public gatherings. It was used during the Entrance Ceremony as well as the annual Academy Festival. * Academy Field: A large, open dirt field to the west of the school grounds. This is the home of the Lacrosse Club and Riding Club. * Engineering Building: A small facility housing the Engineering Club. This is where George Nome has his shop. * Gymnasium: The primary athletic facility of Thors. It houses the school swimming pool, as well as dedicated training rooms for a variety of sports clubs. The Fencing Club and Swimming Club is located here. * Library: The school library, home of Instructor Thomas. * Main Building: The main classroom building. All six official classes of the student body are taught here, and it is where all lecture is held during school hours. * Old Schoolhouse: The former main building of Thors, not currently in use. It is where Class VII conducts a monthly investigation in Trails of Cold Steel. * Reverie Corridor: A changed version of the Old Schoolhouse. It is a place that Class VII investigates during Trails of Cold Steel II. * Student Union Building: a building dedicated to the social, organizational activities, representation, and academic support of Thors students. It is home to the Student Council, as well as a wide variety of student run clubs. Staff members * Vandyck - Principal * Heinrich - Vice principal. Instructor for political economics. * Beatrix - Academy nurse. Instructor for medical science. * Makarov - Instructor for orbal and natural sciences. * Mary Altheim - Instructor for music, art, cookery. * Neithardt - Instructor for military science. * Sara Valestein - Instructor for combat and practical skills. Homeroom teacher of Class VII. * Thomas Lysander - Instructor for history and literature. Classes Map of the campus Gallery |-|Exterior= Thors1.jpg |Main Building Thors2.jpg |Auditorium Thors3.jpg |Courtyard Thors_Gymnasium_-_Exterior_(Sen1).jpg |Gymnasium Thors4.jpg|Gymnasium Thors5.jpg |Academy Field Thors_Engineering_Building_-_Exterior_(Sen1).jpg|Engineering Building Thors_Library_-_Exterior_(Sen1).jpg |Library Thors_-_Rooftop_(sen1).jpg|Rooftop Thors_-_Student_Union_exterior_(sen1).jpg|Student Union Thors_-_garden_(fishing_pond)_(sen1).jpg|Fishing Pond |Engineering Building |Engineering Building |Engineering Building Thors Military Academy Initial Design - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art of the campus |-|Interior= Thors7.jpg |Auditorium Thors_-_Computer_Lab_(Sen1).jpg|Computer Lab Thors_Student_Union_-_Interior_(Sen1).jpg |Student Union Thors_Gymnasium_-_Pool_(sen1).jpg|Gymnasium (Pool) |Student Union |Student Union |Student Union |Student Union |Student Union Navigation Category:Organisations Category:Erebonia Category:Education Category:Locations